The Child of Destiny
by Bard the Wise
Summary: My second fanfic. The gang has just gotten out of school for the summer and Hermione realises she's pregnant. With Harry's baby. H/HR, evil Dumbledore, new OCs. Takes place after the Order of the Phoenix. NOT ABANDONED, I just lost my muse and am currently having writer's block on this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The rain pounded against the windows as Hermione Jane Granger lay on her bed. If anyone got close enough to her, they would see she was worried about something.

And indeed she was worrying about something. She was going into her sixth year at Hogwarts and she had just learned something that had changed her life forever. She knew this year would be an interesting one.

What she was worrying about was the fact that she was pregnant. And she knew who the father of her child was. She closed her eyes as she remembered that night, when she and Harry went too far.

_Flashback- Gryffindor Common Room, after the Battle at the Department of Mysteries_

_ Harry was sitting in front of the fire, watching it as it slowly began to die down. He was lost in thought as Hermione came in and sat down next to him. "Harry," she began._

_ Harry turned to his best friend and said, "Mione."_

_ It was a late night so everyone was in their rooms, sound asleep. The only ones who were a wake were the two friends. _

_ Hermione scooted closer to him and said, "What's wrong?"_

_ Harry sighed and said, "I had another nightmare. About Voldemort. I have dreams about him killing my family and friends all the time. Usually, he's killing Lancelot, Arabella, Ron, Gawain, Luna, Ginny, Sirius, and countless others, but this time, he was killing another person."_

_ "Who?" Hermione asked as she paled. She knew the answer._

_ Harry looked at her and said, "You."_

_ Hermione hugged him and said, "It was only a dream."_

_ Harry hugged her back before looking at her face. Without thinking, he pulled her head in and his lips captured hers._

_ Hermione was shocked by the kiss, but did not pull away. When he ended the kiss, Harry turned red and said, "I'm so sorry. I should not have done that!"_

_ Hermione turned him around and kissed him again._

_ When she ended it, he picked her up like a bride and carried her to his room._

_End Flashback_

Hermione had never felt anything like what the two of them shared that night. For once, she actually felt loved by someone besides her parents. The girls at her old boarding school always made fun of her, telling her she'll never get a boyfriend. She never had any friends until the day she met Harry, Ron, Arabella, and Lancelot. She always knew she had feelings for Harry, and she knew now that he had feelings for her. She was wondering, however, what would happen now. Would they still be friends after this?

A knock on her door snapped Hermione out of her thoughts. "Come in." she said.

Her parents entered the room with concerned looks on their faces. "Hermione," her mother said, "It's not like you to be in your room all day. What's wrong?"

Hermione's Adams Apple quivered as she said, "Mom, dad… there's something you should know… I'm pregnant."

She felt tears roll down her eyes as Crookshanks jumped up to cuddle with her. Mrs. Granger had a surprised look on her face, covering her mouth with her hands where Mr. Ganger, on the other hand, was fuming with anger.

"We took you in when you were a baby!" Mr. Granger screamed. "We fed you, we clothed you, we gave you shelter, and this is how you repay us? By sleeping with that dirty, rotten boy?"

"Will, please," Mrs. Ganger said in an effort to calm her husband down.

Mr. Granger did not calm down, however. Instead, he started screaming again. "All right, that's it! Get out of my house immediately!"

And with that, Mr. Granger stormed away, slamming the door behind him.

Mrs. Granger just hugged her daughter as she said, "It'll be alright, Hermione. Before you leave, I must give you this." She handed Hermione an old, beaten up scroll. "You were adopted, dear. But whatever happens, know that I'll still be your mother."

The door slammed open again, revealing a furious Mr. Granger. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? GET OUT NOW! AND TAKE THAT NO-GOOD FURBALL WITH YOU!" And the door was slammed shut again.

Hermione took the scroll, picked up Crookshanks, and left the building with tears streaming down her face, being washed away by the rain.

After minutes of running, she sat down on an abandoned street curb and put her head in her hands, feeling as though the whole world was crashing down on her.

She couldn't believe it. Her own parents-the very ones who have raised her- have just told her she was adopted and her father extremely overreacted when she told them she was pregnant.

Crookshanks cuddled up in her lap, trying to give all the support he could. Hermione picked him up and hugged him real close. "Oh, Crookshanks," she started, "what are we going to do? How can I tell Harry? I mean, sure he will support us however he can, but how can I tell him of our baby? And what about Sirius and Remus? Will they react just like my foster father did, or will they be supportive? And I don't even want to think about what Dumbledore and McGonagall will think about this matter."

Her grey eyes (AN: Yes, in this story, Hermione has grey eyes) failed to notice the big dark red dog who was watching her from a distance. As he walked in, she fell from all the crying she did. The last thing she saw was the big dark red dog.

Arabella Potter was busy wiping the bar counter at the _Leaky Cauldron _when her older brother Lancelot came in, dripping wet, carrying an unconscious Hermione. "My God, Lancelot, what happened?" she asked, her voice full of concern as she saw her friend unconscious.

"I don't know what she was up for at this hour," Lancelot said as he carried her up the stairs to the room he and Arabella shared after they were kicked out by their evil aunt, uncle and cousin for "misbehaving". "Based on the way she was crying, and she said something about a matter, something must've happened. We'll ask in the morning." He said as he carried her up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I heard there was some confusion with the new characters. It had just occurred to me that I forgot to tell you about them. So, here's the list:

Lancelot Sirius Potter: Harry's older brother by 10 minutes

Arabella Lily Potter: Harry's older sister by 5 minutes

Gawain Xenophilius Lovegood: Luna Lovegood's older Metamorphmagus brother, Lancelot's best friend

Hermia Morgana McVarly: Hufflepuff Chaser and Lancelot's good friend

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up to the nuzzling of Crookshanks. He purred as she put a hand on his head and started to pet him. She then realized she was in a bed, with the future aunt of her baby looking upon her from another section of the room, smiling at her.

"Arabella!" Hermione said as she sat up. Arabella just walked towards her with a tray of food, still smiling at her friend.

"Morning, Hermione." Arabella said as she set the tray of food down in front of Hermione. "Lancelot and I were very worried about you last night."

Hermione put her head in her right hand as she said, fighting back tears, "I just found out I was adopted and my parents had kicked me out."

Arabella sat on the bed and hugged her friend really tight. "Why did they kick you out?" she asked.

Hermione looked at Arabella and said, "Arabella, you're going to be an aunt soon."

Arabella's green eyes were wide open with surprise. Her jaw dropped and she stayed like this for a minute before she said, "Which one of my brothers? Lancelot or Harry?"

"Harry." Hermione whispered.

Arabella's face turned from one of shock to one of happiness. She hugged her friend as she said, "Don't worry, Hermione, Harry won't give up on his child, and neither will Lancelot or I. All three of us will support you no matter what."

"But where will I stay?" Hermione asked. "My foster parents won't support us and I highly doubt the Dursleys will even let us come within ten miles of them."

"You could stay here; we have enough room for both you and Harry. Speaking of which, you better go tell Harry. He's down in the bar."

After eating the breakfast Arabella had given her, Hermione got up and got dressed before heading down to the bar. When she got to the balcony above the bar, she saw four people she recognized sitting at a table. She saw Lancelot drinking coffee while reading the Daily Prophet while the other three- Gawain Lovegood, Harry, and Arabella- were chatting up a storm.

Harry's emerald eyes saw Hermione and- before she knew it- he ran up the stairs and gave her a huge hug. "Hermione!" he said. "It's so good to see you! I thought the worst when Lancelot told me he found you on the street, crying. I'm just glad you're ok!"

"Harry," Hermione started as Harry broke away from their hug. "I need to tell you something."

Harry looked at Hermione with worry and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you in front of the friends here." Hermione said.

Harry grabbed her around the waist and escorted her down the flight of stairs.

"Hermione!" Lancelot said, smiling at his old friend while putting the Daily Prophet down. Arabella and Gawain stopped their conversation while Harry pulled out a chair for Hermione to sit in. After she sat down, Harry sat down beside her, smiled at her and held her hand while she rested her head on his shoulder.

Crookshanks had followed and sat on Hermione's lap, purring. Lancelot said, "We were worried sick about you! You didn't wake up till about 10:40 in the morning. Not like you."

"So, Hermione," Gawain said, running a hand through his dark blue hair, "Arabella told us you've got some news."

"Indeed I do," Hermione said as she put Harry's hand on her stomach. Lancelot took a swig of coffee as Hermione said, "Harry and I are going to be parents soon."

Harry was at a loss for words as he hugged Hermione. You could see a mix of emotions in his eyes. Gawain looked wide awake now, jaw dropped, his changing eyes wide.

Lancelot, on the other hand, spat a mouthful of coffee out in surprise. The coffee landed on the nearest bar-occupant, who turned around with a sour look on his pale face. Lancelot chuckled as he saw he had just accidentally spat on Professor Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh, hey, Professor," Lancelot said as Snape got up from his seat and walked over to him. Snape's glare caused Lancelot to chuckle nervously. Hermione hugged Harry tightly, both praying Snape didn't hear about their baby. Gawain and Arabella gulped nervously.

Snape continued to walk until he stood face to face with Lancelot, his pissed off black eyes bore into Lancelot's mischievous hazel ones.

"350 points from Gryffindor." Snape said in his monotone voice.

"350 points from Gryffindor?" Lancelot asked. "Just for me accidentally spitting coffee on you? You must be joking. Plus we're not even in school, so I don't think we lost even one point."

"50 points was for the coffee shower," Snape said before looking at Harry and Hermione, "And 300 for Potter knocking up Granger."

"And which Potter would that be?" Lancelot asked with an idiotic grin on his face.

Snape glared at Lancelot, causing him to gulp and shut up. "Be lucky, you two, for pregnant students usually cost their house 800 points."

"But why'd'ya shorten it, then?" Lancelot asked. Snape turned his head and glared at Lancelot, once again causing the youth to shut up.

"I have my reasons, Potter." Snape said has he walked away. Before Snape took his seat at the bar, he turned around and said, "And remember, all of you: the next time I hear anyone's pregnant, it will be 800 points from that house PLUS an automatic suspension! And you, red-headed-version-of-my-arch-enemy," Snape pointed at Lancelot, "better watch yourself, because you are at the top of my hit list. Just one more prank or smart-mouthed comment coming from you or your friend Lovegood and you'll be suspended." And with that, the Potions Teacher sat down at the bar and turned away.

"Does he hate us because we're better looking than him?" Gawain whispered to his friends.

"Probably." Lancelot said with a mischievous grin.

"You two are playing with fire!" Snape said, reading the copy of the Daily Prophet he snatched from Lancelot.

"So, anyway," Gawain said, turning to Harry and Hermione, "What'll happen now? I mean, with the baby and all?"

"My foster parents won't support us, but Arabella has offered us a place to stay." Hermione said.

"Foster?" Gawain asked, with a confused look. "I never knew you were adopted."

"I never knew either," Hermione said. "Until recently, when I was kicked out."

"Speaking of which," Lancelot said, pulling out Hermione's scroll. "Here's your scroll. Despite the fact that it was in the rain, it's amazingly dry."

He gave it to her and she unrolled it. Through what appeared to be dried-up tear-drops, she managed to read:

_Dearest Hermione, my daughter,_

_ If you are reading this, then you know that you were adopted. I only wished I could've raised you myself, but this world you belong in isn't safe due to the Dark Lord Voldemort. _

_ I am sorry for leaving you, but I had no choice as I am being hounded endlessly by the Ministry for a crime I never committed. As I have said, my only wish was to see you grow up and be like your mother. But, as I have said, I had no choice but to give you up, so you can have a better life. And remember, I love you._

_ Love, _

The name wasn't very clear to read, as the tears have washed away most of the ink. Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks as she put hugged Harry, putting her head in his chest. Harry whispered soothing words in her ear as he rubbed her back.

Hogwarts

"WHAT DID HARRY AND HERMIONE DO?" Albus Dumbledore nearly screamed. Fawkes and the Sorting Hat cowered as the castle walls shook. Only the informant- one Severus Snape- remained unaffected.

"They're expecting a child." Snape said. "I overheard their conversations with Potter's siblings and that no-good Lovegood boy. And I heard Granger- or should I call her Granger? - was adopted into a Muggle family."

"Keep an eye on them," Dumbledore said, with an ice-blue glare through his glasses. "This goes against my plans by a huge amount. Molly won't like this one bit."

**So there you go! Before I continue, might I ask a few questions?**

**Who do you think should be the person who wrote the letter to Hermione?**

**Should the baby be a boy or a girl?**

**What should the reactions of the other characters be?**

**Hope to hear from you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the encounter with Snape and the discovery that Hermione was adopted, Lancelot left to go to work (Despite the fact he really wanted to stay with his brother and friends- but, he needed to pay his part of the rent. If he didn't have to, he would've just told the manager he was "sick"), and Arabella went behind the bar counter to start her work for the day.

Harry hugged Hermione as she slowly calmed down. "Don't worry, Hermione, everything will be alright." He whispered to her. She just looked up at him and gave a little smile.

"I know, Harry, I know." She said.

"Harry! Hermione!" A man said as he and his girlfriend approached the couple. The man had sandy blond hair that was quickly greying. His scarred face smiled as his blue eyes looked over the couple.

"Remus!" Harry said before acknowledging the woman, "And Tonks!"

Remus laughed as the youth got up and hugged him. "Harry, my boy! How have you been?"

"I've been fine, Remus." Harry said as he took his seat again. Remus and Tonks both sat across the table from the couple, both noticing Hermione leaning into Harry, with Harry's arm around her. At length, Tonks broke the silence.

"So, Harry," she said, "how long have you and Hermione been dating?"

"What makes you think that?" Harry said.

"Well, apart from the fact that Hermione's head is on your shoulder with your arm wrapped around her, you two slept together. And I mean in _that _way."

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, shocked that Remus knew about their night. Tonks just looked at the two, jaw agape.

"I'm a werewolf, in case you have forgotten," Remus said, "And therefore, I have a strong sense of smell. Now, you two are just too young to go around, doing stuff like that. Yes, I know the temptation is just too great, but you're-"

"How did it go?" Tonks asked with a grin on her face. Remus rolled his eyes in annoyance at the interruption. "Nymphadora, dear, let's be serious for a moment."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks said, her hair changing from violet to red.

Remus sighed as he returned his attention to the two youths. "As I was saying, just wait until you're married. And I mean when you guys are at least twenty."

"If I may add in," Tonks said, "We don't really want any knocked up teenagers running around."

"Er, Tonks, and Lupin," Hermione shifted nervously, "About that…"

Tonks and Remus reacted almost immediately. Tonks was looking at Hermione in shock, her hand covering her mouth, not believing what she had just heard. Remus, on the other hand, just slapped his head with his hand before looking at the teenagers in front of him with a look that clearly said, "We'll talk later."

Tonks got over her shock and said, "Congratulations, you two! I can't believe Sirius is going to be a grandfather!"

"At age 38, if I may add." Remus said. "A little too young to become a grandfather."

"I knew it!" Hermione said, smiling. "I knew Sirius was my father!"

"How did you know?" Remus asked.

"The letter he wrote to me was a dead give-away. 'I'm on the run from the Ministry for a crime I never committed'. Who else besides Sirius would write this?"

"Well, Hermione, you really did inherit your mother's brains." Remus said. "I suppose that since you're kind of like family to me, that I'll support you guys."

"Lancelot!" a blond girl shouted as she ran up to hug the dark red German Shepherd. He smiled as he shifted back into a dark-red haired human once again.

"Hello, Hermia!" he said as he hugged the girl back.

Lancelot broke away from their hug as he said, "Why are you here? It's not even August yet."

"Well," Hermia said, "My parents are going to Australia for about six months and they wanted to make sure I got to school on time. Since they had friends here, they allowed me to stay here."

"And how did you know what my Animagus form was?"

"Seriously, Lancelot," Hermia laughed, "How many dark red German Shepherds do you see run around?"

Lancelot laughed before pulling her in for a kiss. He realized what he was doing and quickly pulled away.

**Okay, so here's the fourth chapter. If you thought Hermione's father was Sirius, well, I guess I did give it away in the letter. So, what gender do you think the baby should be? **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, Harry," Hermione said as she prepared for bed that night, "What gender would you like our baby to be?"

"I really don't care. All I want is to have a healthy son or daughter with you." Harry said as he walked up to Hermione and kissed her softly.

Hermione blushed a little bit as Harry pulled away. Harry held her hand and, while looking into her grey eyes, said, "You are very beautiful, Hermione."

"You think so, Harry?"

"Yes Hermione, I really think so. I've always thought so, ever since I first laid my eyes on you."

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "The feeling is mutual," she whispered as she pulled away.

"So," Tonks said as she entered the room, "Are you two gonna get married or something?"

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Well, Hermione's pregnant and you're the dad, so therefore, I thought you two were gonna marry to raise the kid properly."

"Maybe sometime in the future, but right now we just want to go steady."

"Not on my watch!" a man said as he walked into the room with a grin on his face.

"Dad!" Hermione said as she launched herself into Sirius' arms.

Sirius hugged her back. "Hello, sweetheart." He said as he let go of her. "So, you found out, haven't you?"

"Yes, the letter was a dead give-away." Hermione said.

"You look so much like your mother." Sirius said as he turned his attention to Harry. "Harry! Long time no see!"

Harry hugged him. Then he said, "I thought the Ministry was after you."

"Not anymore." Sirius said as he looked at the two teens. "Pettigrew was stupid enough to get caught on London's streets. In human form. He was arrested without much of a fight, as he was always a weak wizard. After that, he was interrogated on how he survived. He confessed to everything; how he betrayed Lily and James, and how he killed twelve Muggles and my wife and framed me. In short, I'm pardoned and he's in Azkaban for a long time. I then registered myself as an Animagus because I'm pretty sure Peter told them about that."

"I'm glad my father has just gotten his name cleared." Hermione said as she hugged Harry and Sirius.

"Oh yeah, and Remus told me I'm going to be a grandpa soon. My little girl is growing up."

Just then, they heard the door burst open and Arabella yell, "LANCELOT SIRIUS POTTER! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND THROW YOUR CORPSE IN A DITCH!" as she entered.

"Hey, you know what? That queer at the bar was attempting to force you into a relationship you didn't want to have. I was defending your honor!" Lancelot said in his defense.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked as he, Hermione, Harry, and Tonks entered the living room to see a fuming Arabella glaring at a somewhat annoyed Lancelot. Remus stood behind them with a stern look on his face.

"He started a brawl." Arabella said, pointing at Lancelot.

"Do you know whom you've attacked?" Remus said as he crossed his arms.

"Some random Death-Eater with breath that smells like road-kill and wolf-like features?" Lancelot asked.

"No, you idiot!" Arabella said as she slapped him. "That was Fenrir Greyback!"

"Fenrir who?" Lancelot asked as he rubbed the cheek Arabella hit.

"Greyback, the most savage WEREWOLF alive. He attacks anybody and will especially go after those that offend him. Which makes youat the top of his hit-list." Remus said.

"Well, bring it on, Greyback!" Lancelot said with a goofy grin on his face. Which earned him another smack across his face.

"Do NOT underestimate him!" Arabella said as Lancelot once again rubbed his sore cheek.

"Why? Why must I not underestimate him?" Lancelot asked.

"Because of his magical abilities!" Remus said as he sat down. "He may be a werewolf, but that doesn't mean he's not a wizard. I've seen him in many duels during the last war and he is one of Voldemort's top duelists. I've seen him take down many of the best duelists the Order had. I just wish I could kill that son of a…"

"This Greyback character… You seem to know much about him." Lancelot observed before his eyes widen in realization. "Tell me he wasn't…"

"The werewolf who bit me?" Remus said. Lancelot nodded and everyone crowded around Remus hoping to hear an answer.

Remus looked down as he said, "Greyback was indeed the one who bit me."

**Sorry for the wait. I was kinda busy with other stuff. Please RR.**


End file.
